


dance our fears away.

by dociousmackocious



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, pls don't @ me for andi's date hhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dociousmackocious/pseuds/dociousmackocious
Summary: tj and cyrus' first dance together.





	dance our fears away.

**Author's Note:**

> this is cute hh

TJ was nervous as ever.

He didn’t think anyone could be more nervous than him. 

He adjusted his tie in his bedroom mirror, looking nervously at the light blue suit on his body. 

He was going to the 8th grade formal with Cyrus.

Cyrus Goodman.

Cyyyyyyrussssssss Gooooooooodmaaaaaaannnnn.

It felt weird on his tongue, that someone so perfect to like him back. Someone so amazing wanted to go to a dance with him. Someone so perfect-

“TJ, get your ass down here!” He heard Amber yell.

Right. That dance was still gonna start soon.

His older sister was driving him, due to recently getting her license. She was also picking Jonah up from his current place of living (which was with his aunts), because his parents couldn’t drive him due to complications, and the other people who lived in the house weren’t present at the moment.

TJ shuffled down the stairs, to see a smiling Amber. “You look amazing. Cy’s gonna love it.”

She took her keys off the counter, and opened the door. “C’mon! It’s your first dance!”

And with that, the two siblings got in the Kippen family car, and drove on their way to Jonah’s, then Jefferson. 

-

As they arrived, TJ hopped out and hugged his sister, thanking her, and Amber hugged back, waving goodbye to Jonah and heading back home. 

Jonah quickly found Libby (they had gotten back together a month or so early of the formal) and TJ nervously walked up to Buffy and Andi, who were with Gus. He had asked Andi, and she was too sweet to say no to the poor guy. “Do you guys know where Cyrus is?” He asked gently, to which Buffy pointed to the bathroom. “He panicked and ran in there to hide. Marty’s in there calming him down.”

TJ nodded, running towards the boy’s bathroom. He hesitantly opened the door, quietly. He could overhear some conversation. 

“Marty, what if- what if he regrets asking me?” He heard Cyrus waverly say.

“I guarantee that isn’t what happened. I bet you he’s out there looking for you right now.” Marty replied. 

TJ took that as his cue. He walked through the door, making himself visible for the two boys. “I actually was. Just got here.” The athlete nervously rocked on his heels.

Cyrus walked over to TJ, and he couldn’t help but be stunned by Cyrus’ looks. His hair was slightly gelled, and he was wearing a similar suit to TJ’s. You could tell Andi and Buffy had made him do a face mask or something, because his face looked so soft and clear.

“You look beautiful.” TJ muttered, utterly speechless.

Cyrus blushed, pushing a piece of hair behind his ear. He reached out his hand, in which TJ gladly took. 

“C’mon, I think we could both use some partying.” Cyrus giggled, making TJ smile.

-

The night had nearly gone by fast, but it was time for the final song. Every 13 and 14 year old in the gym with a date had been waiting for it.

The slow dance.

It started abruptly, taking a few by surprise.

TJ looked over at Cyrus, squeezing his hand nervously. “May I have this dance?”

 

Cyrus chuckled under his breath, pulling TJ onto the dance floor. He put his arms around TJ’s neck, smiling softly. “Yes, dork.”

TJ put his hands on Cyrus’ waist, slowly swaying to the music. 

Eventually, the song was almost over. TJ pulled Cyrus a bit closer, and asked the question every one of their friends knew would pop up, “Will you be my boyfriend?”  
Cyrus smiled widely. “Of course I will.”

The new couple danced happily until the song was over. They walked to the parking lot, hand in hand.

“Call me tonight?” TJ asked hopefully.

“Of course.”


End file.
